ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swans
Swans would be a 2025 American computer-animated road comedy-drama film written and directed by Chris Buck, with Clark Spencer producing. The film would be a follow-up to the Hans Christian Andersen tale The Ugly Duckling, and would star the voices of Jeremy Suarez, Alfree Woodard, and Benedict Cumbertatch. The film's score would be composed by Danny Elfman. Development for the film would start in 2022, with Buck being set to write and direct the film. Suarez would sign-up for the project in late 2023, with the rest of the cast joining during early 2024. The film would be set after Andersen's tale because Buck would consider the story's ending unsuitable for modern audiences. The animation team would also investigate on swan and duck's behavior in order to animate the characters in a realistic way. ''Swans ''would be released on November 8, 2025, and would meet a positive critical and commercial reception. The film would earn 998 million dollars worldwide against a budget of 189 millions, becoming the 10th hightest-grossing animated film of all time. The film would be praised for its screenplay, voice acting, direction, animation, musical score, and visuals. Synopsis It's been two years since Thomas, the Ugly Duckling, managed to find a home with a group of swans. However, he dosen't really feel like home, specially due to the treatment the other swans, specially their leader Selvisk, give to other animals. One day, the flock finds the ducks that adopted Thomas, just as a hunter arrives. With the swans now unable to go back to their home, they force the ducks to take them to another hidden place that shall protect them for most of the hunter's stay. While traveling, Thomas gets to know better both his former and current families, discovering that not every animal is not what it seems to be. Torn between his species and his heart, Thomas must face the questions that had haunted him all of his life: Who is he? Where he belongs? Cast * Jeremy Suarez as Thomas, a swan who was born and lived his childhood with a flock of ducks who discriminated him for his looks before finding a flock of swans who seemingly accept him, only to find himself again wondering his place after meeting the ducks again. * Alfre Woodard as Mor, the mother of the ducklings, and Thomas adoptive mother, who is forced by her adoptive son's new flock to help them evade a hunter. * Benedict Cumebertatch as Selvisk, the shallow and egotistical leader of Thomas' swan flock, who seems himself and all swans above every other bird in the forest. * Alan Tudyk as Bølle, the oldes of the ducks, who was Thomas' main bully as a kid. Music Danny Elfman would compose the film's score. Elfman would say that he would aim to create "a simple score that amplifies the film's heart". Elfman would create a theme for Thomas that would feel "wondering, as if reacting to a question whose answer he dosen't know, yet also lonely", while Selvisk's theme would be "pompus but elegant and royalty-like" to fit the character's personality and social position, throught it would become more bombastic and malevolent as his true evil nature surfaces. Elfman would say that Mor's theme would have to "cover a lot of places" due to the character's growth and development in the film. Trivia * This would be Chris Buck's first time directing a film without a co-director. * ''Swans ''would be Danny Elfman's second animated Disney film, after ''Meet the Robinsons ''(2007). * The film would be Jeremy Suarez's third Disney film, after ''Brother Bear ''(2003), and ''Brother Bear 2 ''(2008).